When There's Hope
by sunnywolf
Summary: When Germany finds himself having to find America in the return for Italy's safety, he and his brother find out there is more to the story then they and England thought. Canada and Russia seem to be on the brink of losing all sanity and are taking it out on all the other countries. Now England has more to worry about then just losing America.
1. Chapter 1: Unforgivable

It was dark, and silent. Germany's eyes slowly opened, seeing nothing but pitch black. He moaned loudly thinking, _where am I?_ He tried to move, but he felt like he was tied up to something. He struggled to move, he was tied up in what he felt was rope. Germany tried to yell out, but nothing came out. His mouth was blocked off by some sort of duct tape. He was sitting to, so he assumed he was strapped to a chair.

Was he kidnapped?

He tried to move, trying to get out. He felt scared, but more worried for Italy. Was Italy alright? Germany heard footsteps move closer and closer to him. He couldn't see them and he tried to get free, worried for his safety. He heard the footsteps stop, right in front of him. A hand reached out for him, and ripped the duct tape off Germany's mouth. Germany let of a yelp of pain, in fact he felt sore all over.

"Raise and shine Germany, time to wake up you wanker," a voice of an Englishman said. England must have done this. A light above Germany turned on, so he could see England's brushy eyebrows on his forehead.

"Hello England, I see the caterpillars on your head haven't moved their position." Germany coughed mockingly. England's face grew red, making Germany's smirk go away. England clapped his hands. More lights turned on, slowing a stone wall where Russia and France were leaning on the wall. They didn't have smiles on their faces.

"What the hell is going on here?" Germany asked angered. There was a light switch near Russia, one switch wasn't on.

"Hello comrade Germany! You feel crappy ja?" Russia asked, with an evil smile on his face. It made Germany feel uneasy. England got in Germany's face, and Germany felt the angry heat off England.

"I'll say it again, why the hell is going on here?" Germany asked again in an angry tone. France pulled England's shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. It was France's way of telling England to keep his cool. Germany felt a wet, painful feeling on his neck. Not only his neck, his head was throbbing and he felt slits of pain going up and down his body. Was he being tortured?

He looked down to his body. He saw red marks on his hands and saw the blood on his shirt. "What is this?"

"Where is America you git!" England yelled his face turning red. Germany was confused and in shock.

"Pipe down _Angleterre_!" France yelled. Germany heard that French word so many times, he knew what it was. Germany became more baffled every word they said. England leaned against the wall and France approached Germany.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt _Allemagne_, I really don't. Just tell England what he wants to hear." France whispered. Germany spit in his face, giving a frown.

"I am sorry I don't know where he is. If you are accusing me of taking him, your horribly wrong," Germany told them, making England's face even redder with wrath. England looked at Russia, who was banging his pipe in his hand. Russia turned on the last light switch.

The room became much brighter, making Germany squint his eyes. He heard a muffled scream that ignored from before. He tried to make it out.

_Dumt-su_! _Dumt-su! _**Doitsu!**  
"Italy! Italy is that you? Italy I'm here!" Germany yelled out. He heard more muffled screams. Germany struggled to get out, worried for the safety in his precious Italy. England grabbed Germany's cheeks, not letting him turn his head. England squished Germany's cheeks.

"Doesn't feel good to know someone you love is in danger, does it Germany?" England snickered. Germany could see the tears in England's eyes. Was this insanity?

England turned Germany's chair around. Germany saw a tied up Italy and Japan, both of them quaking in fear. Germany's pupils shrunk with fear. Both of his Axis friends were tied with rope, duct tape on their mouths, and some sort of cloths wrapped around their eyes so they couldn't see. Italy was struggling, trying to break free. Italy must have heard Germany's voice. You could hear Italy's voice scream and cry through the tape, even though they couldn't make out what Italy was saying. Italy was rocking the chair around, kicking his feet, and moving any part of his body he could to try to get free. Japan didn't try to break free, he just keep moving his head around trying to recognize where Germany's voice is coming from.

England went over to Japan and Russia went over to Italy. They both ripped the duct tape off, and the two gasped for air.

"GERMANY, GERMANY! GERMANY PLEASE HELP I'M SCARED!" Italy yelled. Germany looked at the crying Italian, wishing he could reach him to comfort him. England ripped off the blindfolds off them both. Germany saw Japan's big black eye and Italy's bruised face. He felt his heart skip a beat.

He remembered how he got there. Germany hasn't had one call, one visit, or even one hug in that day. He remembered being worried, calling Japan and Italy. They were supposed to hang out that day. Italy hasn't gone one day without saying hello to Germany. He went looking for Italy, and that's when he remembered getting hit in the head with something metal. Almost like a _metal pipe. _

Italy looked at Germany with his cute, yet scared eyes. Japan looked at Russia and England.

"How could you go so low to hurt innocent people?" Japan asked with his accent. England told Japan to f-off. England was really upset, angry, whatever word you could use at that moment. Somehow Germany wasn't scared of England's cooking for once.

"Germany. I'm so sorry Germany. I got captured, and it is my fault they caught you," Italy cried, dangling his head down. Germany felt tears swell up in his eyes. France also felt his heart break as well. Italy was his brother practically, and he was so innocent.

"Enough with the sob talk, where is AMERICA," England asked furiously in Italy's face. Italy turned his face away, sobbing.

"I don't know! I am sorry! I don't have him and I don't know where he is! Please don't hurt me! _Mi dispiace tanto_!" Italy screamed. England slapped Italy right across the face. Everyone was in shock. No one would think England would ever do that.

"Tell me where he is or it is going to be worse than me hitting you," England threatened Italy. France grabbed England by the arm.

"That's enough _Angleterre! _Stop this madness!" France yelled at England. England forcefully removed France's hand from his arm.

"How dare you hurt Italy-Kun! Have some sanity you coward!" Japan yelled at England, squirming in his chair. Germany didn't say a word, he just thought how horrible he felt seeing Italy getting beaten and he couldn't do a damn thing. He's poor Ita, crying for him and they were so close.

"Shut it Japan, I didn't want to hurt you so you be grateful. China is out now looking for America and if he finds him at one of your houses, you can be sure I'll show no mercy!" England yelled. Russia grunted. He knew China was hopeless anyway. Russia twirled his pipe in his hands out of boredom.

"How could you do this England! This is really a low blow for you! We don't know where America is so just let us go, this isn't helping!" Germany yelled at England coldly. England clenched his fist and went over to Germany. Italy let a sad scream; England raised his fist at Germany. Before he could punch Germany, France put his hand on England's shoulder.

"You're not heartless, don't be the villain here we know that is not what your trying to achieve," France told England. England lowered his fist and let out a deep sigh.

"What if America saw you do this! This isn't right! He think you're a monster!" Italy yelled out, still teary eyed. England's face became red. Germany felt extra scared now.

"France can you please make me some tea?" England asked, sounding calm. France was puzzled but agreed. France went to the side of the room, where there was a steel door. Germany didn't even notice it, the door blended in pretty well. France pried the door open and walked out. England quickly ran to the door and shut it, pushing whatever he could find against it. France banged on the door.

"England! You open this door right now! Don't you dare hurt them you idiot!" France yelled through the door, his voice sounding muffled. Italy kept squirming in his chair and Japan keep trying to move his hands.

"Now you've done it Italy-Kun," Japan told him. Italy shivered.

"Germany, Germany, I'm so scared!" Italy whimpered. Germany wanted to cry but he couldn't show Italy there was something to be scared of. England went up to Russia and whispered something in his ear, and Russia nodded. Russia pulled back Italy's and Japan's chair to the back of the concrete room and blindfolded them again. You could still hear France banging on the door.

England switched off the light to Italy's side of the room and Germany could no longer see his Axis friends or Russia but he could here Italy cry.

"ITALY! Italy are you okay?" Germany yelled out.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! I'M HERE!" Italy screamed. Germany felt a his fingers and toes go numb.

"Don't hurt him England! Please!" Germany begged. England had cold dead eyes, full of hatred and wrath.

"If you don't get America for me, I'll do worst then what I'm about to do." England said darkly. Germany was so scared and confused. He heard a gun cock, and he felt chills up his spine.

"ITALY! JAPAN!" Germany screamed. "Don't hurt them please!"

"Too late," England said coldly. France banged louder on the door then yelled 'no' really loudly.

"G-Germany… I'm scared…" Italy whimpered. It was Italy's last sentence. The sound of two gunshots went off then, silence. Germany felt tears roll down his face. He cried like he had never cried before, in fact he can't remember the last time he cried for anyone. He didn't get to tell Italy he loved him.

England left the room, though Russia never left.

It felt like hours, sitting there crying. Germany kept repeating the words 'I'm sorry Japan, I'm sorry Italy." He missed them so much. Germany feared that England was going insane for America. Who did take America? Did they want Germany's life a hell? He kept crying, seeing Italy's face in his head.

_It's my entire fault; it's all my fault, _Germany keep thinking to himself. He lost all hope.

Light. Germany saw light in the dark of the room. Germany wanted to touch the light, but he was still tied up. Germany let his head dangle, letting tears role down his face. The light grew brighter. Germany refused to think of hope. The light grew even brighter. Germany knew it was there, but didn't want to see it.

He tilted his head the smallest bit, and saw two little shoes and the bottom of a cloak. Germany tilted his head up, seeing a glowing body and face of a young boy. He saw him once in a picture Austria had of Italy when he was younger. He had beautiful blue eyes, like Germany himself. Germany saw blonde hair like his. On top of the blonde hair was a hat, like a pirate's hat.

"Hello," the young voice said, with a familiar accent. Where had Germany heard it? Germany didn't respond. "I know your scared, don't be."

"Vhat?" Germany asked, puzzled. A young boy smiled. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore some sort of black cloak. His body glowed beautifully.

"Don't be scared. Stay strong for him," the boy said. Germany knew 'him' meant Italy. Does this kid know what's happening?

"They aren't dead. England would never hurt them. But if you want your friends back, find what England wants most back. Then you'll get them back."

He knew. Germany felt all his pain vanish, were his friends really alive? Russia never left the way England or France did, was there another way out?

"Who are you?" Germany asked. The boy smiled.

"You'll see. I think you know though Germany." The boy vanished in thin air. The ropes tied around Germany were gone, did the boy do this, let him free?

It didn't matter Germany had to go save Italy. He wish he could tell the boy thank you, but telling Italy that he loved him was more important.

Where was that damn America?


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

Germany ran and ran until he could run no longer. England didn't notice Germany leave, no one did. Germany didn't find Italy or Japan anywhere. Germany wanted to cry, but a voice told him to keep going and to stay strong.

Germany had no cell phone and no way of getting home. That's why he ran. He didn't stop for anyone, and no one stopped to help him. He needed to get home. Prussia must have been worried about Germany. Germany was worried for Prussia, what if England got him? He didn't want to think such horrible thoughts. Germany wanted to get home so badly. At the same time he didn't want to go home, Italy wasn't there to greet him and hug him. Japan wouldn't be there to smile kindly at Germany. He thought the only way to get his friends back was to find America.

Germany reached his home, thanking god for getting there without bleeding out. Germany banged on the door.

"P-Prussia! Bruder open up! Prussia!" Germany yelled. No one answered or opened the door for Germany. Germany dug into his pocket to see if he had his key. He didn't have his key. He jumped to reach into the hanging pot with lilacs in them. He grabbed his emergency key from the pot and opened the door. He ran into the house, panting.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled. No answer. Germany heard small noises coming from Prussia's room. Was he too late? Germany rushed down the stairs to Prussia's bedroom door. He opened it swiftly, only to blush at his sight.

"ARG! MR. GERMANY!" a small Canadian boy yelled. Germany covered eyes. Prussia and Canada were sitting on Prussia's bed. Canada was sitting on Prussia's lap; Prussia had his face dug into the Canadians neck. They were both in their underwear. Prussia had his hands going down Canada's spine. Canada rolled off Prussia's lap and hide himself in the piles of blankets on Prussia's bed.

"Way to ruin the moment bro," Prussia hissed. Canada was making sobbing and whining noises under the covers. Germany couldn't stop blushing and kept his hands covering his eyes. Prussia threw on a black T-shirt and walked up to Germany. Germany uncovered his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Germany yelled. Prussia crossed his arms.

"Having fun with Birdie~"

"Brother are you gay?! Or bisexual?!" Germany whined.

"More like sexual. But Canada was just so cute!" Prussia cooed. _That was Canada? _Germany thought to himself. Canada looked up from under the covers.

"A-Are you okay G-Germany?" Canada quietly stuttered. Prussia looked at Germany. His jacket was opened and his shirt was ripped up. His pants as well were torn up. You could see all his cuts.

"Oh my gott, Germany are you okay?" Prussia asked his brother asked. Prussia put his hand on Germany's face but Germany smacked it away.

"I-I am fine…" Germany coughed. Canada slide on some pants and tide a robe around himself. He went to Germany, observing his cuts.

"Y-you're not okay. You're injured! We need to clean you up," Canada told him. Canada lead Germany up the stairs, Prussia trailing behind them. Germany laid against the couch. Canada took off Germany's jacket and helped Germany get his shoes and socks off.

"What happened?" Prussia asked. Canada walked into the bathroom.

"England… He got I-Italy… And Japan…" Germany coughed out. He started to pant. He felt sweat roll down his body and he shivered. Prussia put his hand against Germany's forehead.

"You're burning up, what the hell happened?" Prussia asked again. Germany laid back onto the couch. Canada came back with a bowl of water, a cloth, medicine and bandages. He put all the items on the coffee table. He dipped he cloth in the water and pressed it against Germany's head.

"England… He thought we stole America so he tortured us until he got answers, but we d-didn't know. They took Italy and Japan..." Germany panted. Canada started cleaning up Germany's wounds, and wrapping them in bandages.

"They beat you up pretty good. Oh England…" Canada said shyly.

"Let's go give them a good beating then!" Prussia said cracking his knuckles.

"NO!" Germany and Canada yelled in unison.

"Vhat?" Prussia asked.

"That's my family!" Canada whimpered.

"And we need to get America! We can't let them hurt Italy and Japan!" Germany told Prussia. Canada made Germany lay across the couch so he could sleep. He grabbed and blanket and threw it over Germany.

"Hey Canada?" Germany asked. Canada adjusted the cloth on Germany's face.

"Yes?"

"Where is your brother?"

"I don't know I didn't even know he was gone." Canada responded. For some reason, Canada's answer made Germany shiver more. Canada pulled Prussia over. "Prussia can you go make Germany some soup?"

"Alright. Aren't you the little doctor Birdie?" Prussia joked with Canada. He kissed Canada on the cheek and walked into the kitchen. He continued to cool Germany with the cloth.

"Why didn't you know about your brother?" Germany asked. Canada looked at Germany. Canada gave Germany cold eyes and then went back to cleaning Germany up.

"We didn't speak to each other for the past month, just too busy you know." Canada told him softly. Germany just nodded his head.

There was a long awkward silence between the two. Canada just kept cleaning up Germany and feed Germany some medicine.

"Was France there?" Canada finally asked. Germany tilted his head towards Canada.

"Yeah, but he tried to defend us. England locked him out after though," Germany explained. Canada just nodded his head. "Hey, Canada?"

"Yes, Mr. Germany?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale yourself. Something wrong?" Germany asked. Canada stopped dabbing Germany with his wash cloth. Canada had a sad look on his face.

"I-I just hope my brother is alright. And England as well of course," Canada whimpered. Germany felt sorry for the innocent Canadian, but something still felt off. Canada refused to make eye contact with Germany and just looked so off. Germany couldn't explain it though. Prussia walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Kesesese!~ The awesome Prussia has brought homemade chicken soup! It will taste awesome because it was made by the awesome me!" He laughed. Canada got up from Germany's side and walked into the bathroom. Prussia sat at Germany's side and put the bowl down. He tried to spoon feed Germany but Germany rejected Prussia babying him.

"Come on bruder! Open up! Here comes the damn airplane!" Prussia joked.

"I am not a child Prussia. Stop that, it's embarrassing!" Germany yelled blushing a bit. His brother could be so annoying at times. Prussia gave Germany a _don't-be-a-retard-let-me-help-you _look. Germany just signed and opened his mouth giving Prussia a _fuck-you-this-is-stupid_ look. Prussia spoon feed Germany the soup he made. It wasn't half bad. Prussia kept spoon feeding Germany until the soup was finished. Germany felt himself fall asleep, but he heard the voice of that boy in his head.

_Italy… He is alright… But don't always believe what you hear…_

Germany fell asleep. He still ached all over but he did feel a bit better. He could still only wonder who the child was trying to help.

Prussia cleaned the empty soup bowl in the sink. When he finished he felt his ears turn red. He heard mumbling coming from the bathroom. He felt his ears get hotter. He wondered if it was true that your ears turn hot when someone is talking behind your back. He went to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it. Canada's voice was on the other side.

"No… No Germany is fine! I- Can I talk? How's England… That's what I thought…" his voice whispered. Who was he talking to? Prussia pressed his ear harder against the door.

"I didn't!... You're an idiot sometimes…. No I-…. Yeah I know I know! Prussia-… Yes, I know…" Prussia pressed his ear against the door a little too hard because it flew open. Prussia took a face plant into the ground. Canada removed his phone from his ear and shut it off. Canada turned around. Prussia lifted up his head and waved at Canada.

"Hey Birdie~" Prussia awkwardly said. Canada looked at Prussia coldly then helped him up.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked Prussia. Prussia rubbed the back of his head.

"I heard a little Birdie tweet~" He said jokingly. Canada sighed.

"It isn't n-nice to eavesdrop Prussia," Canada whimpered. Prussia hugged Canada tightly then embraced him. Canada blushed and smiled at Prussia. Prussia was so comforting at times. Prussia started to kiss Canada. Then the kiss turned deeper and deeper. Prussia got his make out session with Canada finally after Germany rudely interrupted their (almost) sex. Prussia broke their kiss.

"Who were you talking to?" Prussia asked. Canada looked up at Prussia right in the eye.

"My dad," He responded in a whisper. Canada ran his fingers up and down Prussia's back. Canada started to cry. He dug his face into Prussia's shirt. Prussia ran his fingers through Canada's silky hair.

"It's alright Canada, everything will turn out alright. We will find America and get back Italy and Japan. Everything will be alright. Everyone will come home, it is going to alright." Prussia told Canada. He kissed Canada on the head. Prussia picked up Canada bridle style and carried him out of the bathroom. He kissed Canada on the nose.

"Come one let's go Birdie," Prussia told Canada.

"W-Where?"

"To bed," Prussia responded.

"Bed?" Canada questioned. Prussia grinned at Canada seductively. Canada blushed at Prussia. "O-oh,"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of downstairs." Prussia told Canada, carrying him down the stairs. Canada blushed at Prussia. Canada couldn't say though to Prussia's offer though.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Germany woke up. He still felt a bit dizzy and sore, but better than he did yesterday. He looked around. He didn't see Prussia anywhere. He saw the washcloth on his face wasn't cold anymore. Germany got up slowly and grabbed the washcloth off his face. He went into the bathroom and filled up the sink with cold water and tossed the washcloth in the sink. He made his way towards Prussia's room.

"Prussia, I need some medicine or something. Please bruder I need to go get America." Germany moaned. He rubbed his eyes. He banged on Prussia's door. He opened it. "Prussia…"

Yet again Germany found himself blushing and covering his eyes.

"Oh hi! Good morning Germany! Kesesese~" He laughed. Prussia was naked sitting up in his bed. Canada was wrapped in blankets in a wild position but Germany assumed he was naked as well.

"The hell! What?! Why!?" Germany whimpered in embarrassment. Germany woke Canada up. Canada looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" Canada moaned. He looked up and saw Germany. He ducked into the covers. "MR. GERMANY! ARG!"

"I didn't mean to! It is okay! If you want to go out with each other and do stiff with each other it's fine by me." Germany yelled in embarrassment. Prussia pulled on some underwear with a maple leaf on it and threw on a sweatshirt. Canada rolled off the bed and put on his clothes behind the bed.

"Canada can you please make us some pancakes after~" Prussia asked.

"Fine…" Canada moaned putting on his socks.

Germany and Prussia stared at each other for a while. Canada left the room and went upstairs into the kitchen.

"You know I am taking this seriously. I can't help but worry for Italy and Japan. Mostly Italy. I am here to help you. We will get them back. I swear it on my life. I bet I can get Canada to help to. I bet he is worried for his brother and England and France." Prussia told Germany. Germany sighed. He nodded at his brother.

"Thank you brother," Germany said softly. Germany wanted to cry but couldn't. He needed to stay strong.


	3. Chapter 3: Agent

**Chapter 3: Agent**

The air smelt like pancakes. It must have been Canada's prodigious cooking; you couldn't get that amazing smell from anyone else's pancakes. Prussia toke off his crappy sweatshirt and slipped on some jeans and a black shirt with the words 'I am Awesome,' imprinted on the front. Germany handed Prussia a pair of socks and he slipped them on.

"Let's go have some nice pancakes, and then we will get Italy and Japan!" Prussia said with a cocky smile. Germany smiled back at Prussia. Germany replaced his clothes with his Wehrmacht outfit. He and Prussia put on their Knight's Cross of the Iron Crosses and looked at each other with a determined and brave look on their faces. They headed up the set of stairs.

It seemed too quiet on the main floor. Prussia looked around, but there was no sign of Canada, just the smell of pancakes seemed like the only trace of Canada.

"Canada?" Prussia called out, but no answer returned. Germany felt his ears turn hot and he heard a door creak open. He and Prussia quickly ran to the front door, it was creaked opened. Prussia swung the door open. A black car quickly drove down the street. The tires of the car made a loud screeching sound as it ran against the cement road. Prussia couldn't see who was in the driver's seat but he could see Canada in the passenger's seat. For a quick second, Prussia looked straight into Canada's dead violet eyes and Canada looked back mouthing the words 'I'm sorry.' Prussia's eyes shrunk.

"Canada!" Prussia cried as the black car drove off. Prussia had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away with his arm. He ran back inside, pulling Germany inside. Germany cupped his hands over his mouth. Everyone was disappearing. Germany noticed a cracked IPhone on ground and picked it up. Prussia looked at it.

"It is Canada's phone," Prussia said, surprised. Germany turned it on. Even though the phone was cracked, it worked. They needed a password. Germany typed the word 'maple,' but it didn't allow Germany into Canada's phone. Prussia grabbed the phone.

"I think I know the password, I've seen Canada fiddle with his phone so many times," he told his brother. He typed in the word 'Vancouver,' into the phone and it was unlocked. They both felt their hearts warm just a small bit. Prussia began to scroll through the phone. He found recent calls and text off Canada's phone, but they were all from Russia.

"What the hell…" Prussia mumbled. He couldn't find what Canada and Russia had been talking about in their calls but he could read their text. He read the most recent ones.

**From: Mother Russia**

**30 Minutes Ago **

**Canada, coming to pick you up. Don't worry America is alive but if you want him and France to stay that way be ready in 30 minutes. **

"He black mailed him! I'll kill that Russian! I can't believe this," Prussia growled. He started to shake. Germany pointed at the phone.

"Wait a minute, looked through the messages from yesterday." Germany told them. He felt something was off about it. Prussia went through the messages from yesterday, sure enough Russia had been texting him.

**From: Mother Russia**

**1 Day Ago**

**Did you gain trust to Prussia? If you didn't I'll be disappointed.**

**To: Mother Russia**

**I think I did. Please don't get mad at me.**

**From: Mother Russia**

**1 Day Ago**

**Good boy. I am not mad at my sweet maple baby. But America is different, he isn't very good. But you were a great agent. They wouldn't know what hit them.**

Prussia quivered harder. He groaned in anger, feeling all his blood heat up in hatred. Germany couldn't believe what he was reading.

"He betrayed us, that two timing bastard tricked up." Germany said in fear. Prussia threw the phone on the ground, making it crack even more. Germany toke a step back.

"That asshole. He gained my trust and threw it out the window to protect that bastard Russia. How can Canada go back to Russia after what he had done to him," Prussia cried. Tears rolled down his red face. Germany never saw Prussia like that, for anyone. Germany placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder.

"Well maybe he isn't a traitor; I mean if Russia did have America maybe Canada had to work for him to keep his _bruder _safe. But then again, makes me wonder." Germany stated. Prussia snuffled and continued to wipe his eyes and nose with his arm like a child. He nodded his head but still was in denial of what happened.

"You don't think Russia planned this whole thing? With you and Italy and England, you don't think we did what he planned?" Prussia whimpered stressing over the situation. Germany thought about Prussia's statement then realized the truth about it. He clutched his fist.

"That bastard, I'll kill him." Germany growled. He was ready to put a fist through the wall. Prussia walked into the kitchen, seeing a plate of pancakes on the table. So Canada did make breakfast. There was a note on the table and Prussia grabbed it and went to give it to Germany. He waved the note in Germany's face.

"_Bruder, Bruder, Bruder, _look what I found! It's from Canada!" He said loudly, nearly screaming in Germany's ear. Germany grabbed the letter and opened it. He read it to Prussia out loud.

_Dear Prussia,_

_Sorry that I ran so soon, I had something to do. I am sorry that I had to trick you but America needs me now. France will be expecting me now so I have to leave. You probably figured out who is behind this by now, so I won't hold back if you find me and the culprit. Je suis désolé, je suis un traitre._

Germany placed the letter down. He groaned and became irritated.

"The last sentence means I'm sorry I'm a traitor in French. I've been taking French but I kind of suck at it." Prussia complained. Germany looked at Prussia's sad face. He felt sorrowful for his brother, but he had problems as well.

"What did you mean by why would Canada go back to Russia?" Germany asked softly. Prussia looked at his brother with a fierce eye showing his seriousness (which was a rare to Germany.)

"Russia and Canada were dating for a while. Russia was so violent and abusive to Canada; he got stitches so many times but refused to blame Russia for his wounds. I don't know why he'd ever even stay with that beast. Canada is being used by Russia and he thinks he found his true love. But I think I really love him though, we got to help him!" Prussia cried. Germany put his hand on Prussia's shoulder and turned Prussia to face him.

"It will be okay, it will be okay," He told his older brother. Prussia had fear in his red eyes. Actually fear, Prussia never really had fear like that before. Prussia had fear of someone hurting another and fear of betrayal and it glisten in his eyes. Germany missed Italy and Japan, and Prussia missed Canada, and Canada missed America and France. All this fear and the feeling of missing someone was revolving around Russia, like the world on its axis. "We will get Italy, Japan, Canada, America, and whoever the hell needs our help, alright?"

Prussia nodded his head with a big smirk on his face but his eyes were still filled with tears. Germany dashed to the phone and dialed in a number. He pressed his ear against the phone.

"Who you calling?" Prussia asked Germany, who turned his back to him.

"Back up, we are going to need some help. After all it is Russia we are talking about." Prussia looked at Germany puzzled. Why would they need help? Someone picked up.

"Hungary?" Germany asked. The sound on the phone was muffled and fuzzy.

"Germany? Oh hi how you doing?" Hungary yelled into the phone happily.

"No time for a casual conversation, listen Italy has been kidnapped and we need help getting him back from Russia! He has America and Canada and also Japan as well. Please help us," Germany pleaded.

"On my way," Hungary said and hung up. Germany dialed another number in.

"Who are you calling this time?" Prussia asked raising one eyebrow. Germany sighed.

"England…"

"Didn't that bitch kidnap you?" Prussia asked. Germany nodded his head.

"Yeah but I think he'd like to know where France and America is, I need him to know we are on his side," Germany told his brother. Prussia just thought this would become world war three. Someone picked up the phone.

"What the bloody hell do you want, here to bribe me?" England groaned. Germany rolled his eyes.

"It is Russia, he has America and France. He has Canada wrapped around his finger as well," Germany told England in a calm voice. He could hear England breath loudly in anger.

"How do I know you're not lying?" England asked. Prussia snatched the phone from Germany. His face was a bright red.

"Listen hear you English brat! Canada was here and he tricked us so we wouldn't have a clue it was Russia! He left his damn phone behind and I saw conversations between the two that clearly fucking states that Russia stole America! And now he has France doesn't he? Not to mention he probably has Italy and Japan!" Prussia yelled loudly into the phone. He was huffing and sweating after he finished yelling. England didn't respond for a few seconds.

"China is still on his wild goose chase. I'll call him and we will go get all of them. But I'm doing it for you I'm doing it for France and America and Canada as well. I'll meet you in two hours at your house." England hung up. Prussia dropped the phone. Germany looked at his brother, still seeing Prussia' angry look in his eyes.

"You did it; let's go get our stuff and we will find them. Best guess at Russia's house." Germany told his brother. Prussia took in a deep breath and smiled, being his cocky self once again.

"I'm just awesome like that," He stated.

* * *

Russia looked at his monitor, slowly tapping his pipe in his hands. He sat in a small dark room filled with computers and television screens. Canada stood in the background, the pictures in the television reflected into his glasses. His big violet eyes appeared soulless as he stood there brooding on his own. Russia looked at the screen, seeing every movement of Prussia and Germany. He grinned darkly.

"You did good adding those cameras in their house. Now we can just watch. Did you put that chip on Prussia?" Russia asked darkly turning his chair to face Canada. Canada nodded and pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it.

On the monitor, Prussia grabbed the back of his neck like he felt pain. Russia chuckled. Canada's hand trembled as he held the remote. He looked down at his feet.

"I see so it come with a little joy buzzer, ja? Nice touch." Russia chuckled standing up. He lifted Canada's head to make Canada look into Russia's scary violet eyes. Canada trembled at Russia's scary smile. Russia squished Canada's cheeks and pulled Canada in to kiss him. Canada let a tear roll down his eyes and Russia let go of Canada and shoved him to the ground.

"Why are you crying Matvey?" Russia asked. Canada scooted against the wall.

"N-No reason R-Russia. I'm sorry," Canada said giving the remote to Russia. Russia raised his eyebrow. "I can't press this you keep it."

"Don't tell me you actually love that red eyed fool?" Russia asked towering over the Canadian. Canada trembled, was it true? Did he really love Prussia? Russia slapped Canada against the face and lifted him by his shirt. Canada coughed up a bit of blood. He closed his eyes tight. "I am the only one who truly understands you Canada. You and I are alike, alone. We will the strongest together and no one will ever forget you again. Just do all I say, ja?"

"Y-yes Russia…" Canada mumbled and Russia dropped him on his ass and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on America and France." Russia said closing the steel door. Canada slowly got up. He stared at the monitors. Germany seemed to have been looking at Prussia's neck seeing what shocked him. Canada looked at the top right monitor. America was strapped in a chair that was in the middle of a cement room. He was struggling to get out. His face was covered in blood but he kept fighting.

"Let me out you beast! They'll come find me! England and France and Canada will come find me! You can't trap a hero here!" America yelled. Russia walked into the room, swinging his pipe around. Canada starred at monitor, crying at the sight of his brother begging for his family.

"Oh America, you are very silly. France and Canada are already here!" Russia chuckled.

"What did you do to them? Don't hurt them!" America yelled. Russia smiled darkly, enjoying his suffering.

"Too late for France, he has been already beaten senseless. As for Canada, he ratted you out. He works for me now get over it."

America trembled and danged his head down. Canada could see tears fall to the ground. "My brother betrayed me? H-How could he… You tricked him… You hypnotized him you monster…" he mumbled. America lifted his head and screamed, "CANADA!"

Canada looked at another monitor. It was his dad. France was lying against a wall, covered in blood. He was alive, but there was just so much blood. Canada dropped to his knees and cried mumbling the word 'traitor' over and over again. His eyes were filled with so many tears that his vision was blurry. He screamed as loud as he could. Even with thick cement walls, you could hear his scream echo throughout the whole house.

Canada didn't even remember why he was doing this. Revenge? Jealousy? Love? So people would notice him? Or was he just becoming a monster? He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He coughed and breathe heavily. He fell to the floor and passed out. He kept repeating the word 'monster,' in his sleep. Canada felt like he was dying and everything was his fault. He needed his brother safe and his papa. England was coming now. He needed them, even Prussia. Canada felt better off dead.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**Chapter 4: Sick**

England drove down the road, heading to Germany's house. He needed America, even though he and America fought a lot England still cared for America dearly. He knew he had to help and protect America no matter what. Even after his independence he knew.

Ever since that day…

When America was younger he said something to England that America still follows to this day. It was a beautiful day in the summer and England had taken a young America to a parade. Crowds of British and Americans gathered around to see the marching band go by and to taste some British culture. Young America ran around putting his arms out like an airplane, laughing with joy. England thought it was adorable.

"I can't see over all these people Iggy! I'm too tiny!" America complained. England picked America up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Can you see now?" England asked. America nodded his head and laughed.

"Yeah! I feel like a big country now! But I'll never get to be a big country like you Iggy…" America whined, puffing his cheeks out. England just smiled at America.

"Well you may not be as big as me but one day you may be as strong as me. But in order to be strong you have to help everyone and be kind to everyone," England told America. America put his hands up in the air and laughed.

"Okay! I'll be a bigger country then you Iggy!" America laughed. England giggled and his young colony. England put America down and bent down to his level. He ruffled America's hair. America gave England a puzzled face.

"America, when you do grow up you have to promise to help all the people who need help, all the people who are lost and broken. You have to show people there is nothing to fear. Don't every go off the path of good because one day I won't be able to help you. I don't want to say it but one day you may even become independent," England said sadly. England looked down at his feet. America raised England's head with his hands. America smiled brightly at England.

"Then it's settled!" America yelled backing put from England. England looked at America confused. Confetti rained from the sky, being thrown by the people celebrating the parade. America stuck his thumb up and smirked. "When I grow up, I'll be the hero!"

England blushed and felt himself cry a bit. America didn't understand why England was crying. "Hero?" England asked.

"I'll be the hero and then everyone will be happy! I'll be a hero for you England!" America yelled.

That memory was what made England forgive America no matter what stupid mistake he made. All America wanted to do was be a hero. England knew that, but America seemed like a kid even though he accomplished so much in his life.

After a few hours a quick driving and getting several speeding tickets, he reached Germany's house. He parked literally on Germany's lawn and ran out of his car. He banged on the door. Prussia opened it and rolled his eyes. England ran in.

"England I'm here to help to," Hungary stated as England ran into the door.

"Thank you," England told her. England looked at Germany. Germany had an agitated look on his face. "Sorry for kidnapping you, but I didn't kill Japan and Italy. I would never do that."

Germany nodded his head and signed. "You meant it to save America, you had no idea it was Russia this whole time."

England felt guilty now about what he had done. Because of him now Russia had Italy and Japan. Now he had France too because England drank down so much whiskey not to notice Russia snatching up France. Prussia handed England Canada's cracked phone.

"I dropped it like twice but somehow it works," Prussia told England. England started to look through Canada's text. His face got redder and he got more frustrated the more text he read. England wanted to throw the phone but it started to ring. Everyone froze.

"What the hell…" Hungary mumbled. England put the phone on speaker phone and answered.

"Hello?" England trembled. There was no answer for a few seconds.

"England?" a small trembling voice said.

"Canada?" England and Prussia asked at the same time He was breathing heavily, they could all tell Canada was afraid.

"I-I am s-sorry. But I-I'm s-scared, America and F-France they are g-getting h-hurt. I am sorry! P-Please h-help…" Canada whimpered. Canada was breathing like he couldn't breathe. England started to tremble. This was becoming like a horror movie. England's hands trembled, and he started to sweat.

"Canada! We are coming to save all of you! Don't worry! Hang on Birdie!" Prussia yelled into the phone. Canada coughed and wheezed. They heard a door creak open in the background. Canada stopped breathing into the phone.

"Canada?" Germany asked. No one answered. Everyone felt chills go up their spines. "C-Canada?"

They heard choking noises, like someone was gasping for air. By what they could hear it was like someone was rather shoving something down Canada's throat or was choking him. Everyone tensed up.

"R-R-Russia…" Canada managed to choke out. He was crying. Canada sounded like he was crying. There was a silence. Hungary held her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick…" Hungary moaned. She ran into the bathroom. Someone picked up the phone.

"Hello comrades," a Russian voice said. Everyone felt their blood heat up with hate but their bodies freeze with fear. Russia chuckled.

"You fucking bastard! Don't lay a damn finger on America or France or Canada or I'll have your head!" England yelled. Russia just chuckled again.

"Too late for that isn't it?" Russia laughed. They could hear Canada whimpering in the background. He was coughing and wheezing and crying for comfort.

"Canada…" Prussia whispered. Prussia felt shocks of electricity go throughout his body and he screamed in pain. Germany tried to help his brother but he got shocked trying to touch him. Prussia fell to the ground after the shocking stopped. He didn't pass out though. Germany tried to help his brother up but he got up himself, breathing heavily.

"Enjoy the little joy buzzer I put on you Prussia? I have lots of little tricks up my sleeves," Russia told them, enjoying their anger build up inside them. They were all ticking time bombs, but when they explode Russia would be the one to take advantage of them. Prussia felt the back of his neck but couldn't find any chip on him. "Does it concern you I'm watching you?"

They all looked around the room. They didn't see any video cameras, but then again why would they be hidden in plain sight? "You cocky bastard…" England groaned. He clenched his fist.

"Hey England I think there is someone you want to hear…" Russia said darkly. From Russia's end, he used his control panel to turn on sound from where America was hidden. He made sure England could hear what they said to each other. "America say something for England,"

England trembled. He needed to hear America. "America?" England asked.

"Iggy!" America yelled. America rarely called England 'Iggy,' anymore. America's voice wasn't clear but England could clearly understand him. "I'm alright!"

England felt tears roll down his eyes. America was alive, but who knows how much pain he was in. "Tell me what you want Russia. In return we get back put friends," England pleaded out of pure hopelessness. Russia grinned darkly and America's pupils shrunk.

"Don't give this bastard any sick twisted thing he desires! England he did something to Canada!" America yelled. Russia pushed a button so they couldn't hear America's voice.

"You bastard what you do to Canada…" Prussia mumbled. He felt his whole body tense up and he could fell all the blood flow through his body.

"All I want is peace." Russia stated. "But Canada is unstable now because of you Mister Prussia, I'll have to train him to behave."

Russia hung up. They all stood there in silence. They didn't know what Russia really wanted but they knew their loved ones were going through hell.

"I'll go make sure Hungary is alright…" Prussia stated making into the bathroom to comfort his friend. England and Germany couldn't believe it, not only did the two have to team up but they'd have to face the hell that their friends were putting each other in. England punched his fist against the wall, making his knuckles bleed.

_When I grow up, I'll be the hero!_

"America…" England mumbled in a scared voice. "I'll save you..."

* * *

Canada trembled, wrapped in Russia's embrace. He was lying on a bed, the room was cold and Russia was hogging all the blankets. He couldn't tell if it was now morning or night. He couldn't tell if his friends and family were dead or alive. He couldn't tell if he was even alive he felt so numb. Russia had been shoving pill after pill into Canada telling Canada to be a 'good boy.' Even thinking about that phrase gave Canada chills. Canada turned his head at Russia, who was sleeping soundly wrapping his arms around him. Russia was breathing down Canada's neck. He still had his scarf on, then it again it was all he had on. Canada just had his maple hoodie on. He carefully got out of the bed making sure not to awake Russia. He looked at himself in a mirror that stood up against the wall.

Canada looked at himself from the image in the mirror. That image wasn't of Canada; it was a beaten and broken monster. His legs were bruised and his left eye was black and blue. His arms had cuts and bruises and he dare not look at his stomach and chest. He felt his body shake. He could barely walk right (for numerous reasons). It was enough.

Canada looked under the bed and found a small revolver. Russia kept it there for safety. This was for Canada's safety right? He loaded it and looked at the small gun. His eyes were dark and soulless. Canada looked at the clock. He pointed the gun at Russia's head. His finger trembled on the trigger. Was this the right thing to do?

Too late to shoot, Russia's eyes darted open. Canada dropped the gun and kicked in under the bed. Russia sat up and starred at Canada with a puzzled look on his face. Russia's eyes glimmered. Canada stopped trembling.

"Russia?" Canada asked. Russia seemed oddly confused.

"Matvey? What are you doing?" Russia asked in a soft sweet tone. Canada quickly sat down on the bed and cradled Russia's head in his arms. Russia heard Canada's fast paced heartbeat. Canada kissed Russia's head.

"Nothing Russia…." Canada mumbled. Russia released himself from Canada's hug. He starred at Canada. He saw all the cuts and bruises on Canada. Russia trembled and put his hand on Canada's face. Canada felt Russia's hand tremble in fear.

"I hurt you again didn't I…?" Russia cried. Tears rolled down Russia's face. Canada gained a sad face at the sight. Russia never was evil he just so sick. He transformed between his sweet self to his scary commie self at times.

"No you'd never hurt me," Canada said with a sad smile. "Russia I love you so much I'll can put up with any pain,"

Russia let his head dangle and he cried. At first they didn't mean to kidnap America, he just sort of happened. Russia wanted to talk to America about helping his brother become noticed and for America to be kind to Canada. Something about their conversation must have pissed Russia off because he came home with a passed out America. After that he dragged in Japan and Italy. Canada just wanted to help Russia become his normal self again, but nothing was working.

Canada scooted against Russia and listened to his heartbeat. Russia hugged Canada and kissed him on the head. They rocked together. Canada knew this would end so horribly. Russia had beaten the total crap out of France and Canada just watched. Canada was just hoping that Russia would wake up. Canada couldn't decide if it was right to stay with Russia. If he left, he'd be safe from Russia's dark side but his good side may need him. If Canada stayed he would be beaten by Russia' dark side but be able to find and way for his good side to stay. Either way Canada was being driven to madness.

"Matvey I don't want to hurt you I swear on my life. I l-love you so much please understand that. Matthew…" Russia whimpered. The countries didn't call each other their human names often, but moments like this made you feel like a human, not a country. Russia ran his fingers up in Canada's sweatshirt, feeling his skin which was oddly uneven. Russia ripped of Canada's sweatshirt to see the scars all over his once beautiful body. Russia trembled feeling the cuts and bruises he left on Canada's body. Canada just looked down telling Russia it wasn't his fault.

"I'm a monster, Canada I'm so sorry… Matvey…" Russia cried. Canada put his hands against Russia's face and pulled Russia in for a gently kiss. Canada hugged Russia.

"It's not your fault Ivan… You'll get better I know you will. I'll be here every step of the way." Canada told Russia kissing him on the head. Russia kissed Canada on the lips and they fell backwards into the bed. "Do you need anything Ivan?"

Russia hugged Canada tightly feeling him breathe. Russia kissed Canada on the head. "Just sleep… Then maybe we will wake up from this nightmare…" Russia told Canada. They locked fingers, sleeping with their heads touching each other.

It all be over soon, Canada thought to himself. He would be fine and America would be fine and his papa would be his normal flirty self and Italy and Japan would forget this ever happened. You could only hope though. Canada had always been stronger then he looked, but he never needed to be strong. He just needed to be noticed. He just hoped this would all turn out alright. He hoped Russia would snap out of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**Chapter 5: Broken**

Russia burst into the room where America had been staying. It was a dark, cold concrete room. America was strapped to a chair in the center of the room, shaking and quivering in pain and fear. America tilted his head up and gave Russia an angry smirk. Russia simply grinned at America. America tried to move his hands but they were strapped to the chair as well.

"Good morning America," Russia said. America felt his blood boil and aches go through his wounds. He shivered at the presents of Russia.

"Good morning commie bastard," America said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and America growled at Russia. Russia chuckled and pulled Canada into the room. America stopped trembling and just felt everything go cold. Canada had bandage over left eye and trembled. He looked at America coldly with his one good eye, it was soulless and the bright, beautiful violet color in his eye had vanished and was dark and grim.

"Canada!" America yelled. He felt a mixture of hope and sorrow in his heart. Canada didn't even look at America. "Canada! Bro, are you alright? Please tell me something,"

Canada looked at his brother. Canada held his right arm and swayed a little. Russia left the room and closed a metal door behind him. There was a one way window on the outside, like in a police in interrogation room. Russia just watched them now, waiting for one of them to crack like an egg.

Canada looked at his brother, like he wasn't worthy to look at. America glared at Canada, like he was a glimmer of hope. America had a tear roll down his eye. Canada slapped America across the face. America's cheek turned red and he looked at his brother, like he was crazy.

"C-Canada?" America mumbled. He trembled at the sight of his twin brother cracking and snapping like a twig. Canada grinned and America felt his heart sunk. Canada looked down upon his twin with a dark vibe coming off him. He grabbed America's glasses and switched them with his. "Bro?"

"You know, I really hate having to take the fall for your mistakes," Canada told his brother.

"Canada?" America said shaking again.

"I am tired of being mistaken for your sorry ass," Canada said with a half-smile. The corner of his lip twitched. Russia smiled at Canada, Canada's sanity snapping and the scared look on America's face was beautiful. Canada slapped America across the face again. America coughed out a bit of blood. "I will never be like you!"

Canada repeatedly hit America across the face until his nose started to bleed and his cheeks were so red they looked like some drew on his face with red crayons. He kept yelling at America, saying how he wasn't America and just how he always toke the fall.

"You're no hero!" Canada yelled. America got ready for the next impact, but it never came. He looked up at his brother who had tears streaming down his eyes (or one eye.) America didn't know to feel scared or sad.

"What the hell did they do to you Canada? You're so… Broken…" America said to his brother. Canada sobbed, choking on his own tears. Russia starred at them closely, observing them. Canada looked at his brother straight in the eye with a pleading look. Canada wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You all abandoned me… And he… They…" Canada sobbed.

"Did they ra-?" Russia came in before America could finish his sentence. Russia punched Canada in the stomach and he passed out. He put Canada on his shoulders.

"CANADA!" America screamed. Russia grabbed America's bomber jacket and threw it across his shoulder as well. America felt his blood boil again. Russia started to walk out with Canada and he turned around.

"England, Germany, Hungary, and Prussia are near here and I and Canada have to get ready. Let's just say Canada will be mistaken for you, but intentionally. Everyone will burn before you," Russia told America. America struggled to get out of his chair. He knew his brother was so broken and needed his help. But what the hell did Russia do to Canada, or better yet why did he snap? He has been used to being ignored and didn't seem too bothered at times so why would he just snap? America knew this was more than just tired of being ignored and the vendetta Canada craved was much more.

Russia slammed the metal door behind him. He wandered the dark halls of his giant house until he found a room where he kept Canada. He placed Canada on a queen sized bed with red silk bed sheets. He room was nicer than his other rooms where he kept his 'guest,' and he made it special just for Canada. Russia grabbed a walkie-talkie off the dresser in the room and pressed the button on it.

"Ukraine you ready?" He asked into the walkie-talkie. His big sister's voice responded.

"Y-Yeah! But I am a bit scared. Do I really have to do this?" Ukraine whimpered. Russia sighed.

"Belarus already agreed and this is for the best. I'll make you a rich girl after!" Russia said trying to comfort his big sister. Ukraine sounded scared through the radio device.

"Is Matvey alright?" Ukraine asked. Canada let out a moan and his hands twitched.

"I'll get back to you on that," Russia told her turning off his walkie-talkie. Russia toke off his jacket and scarf and tossed it on the floor. He wore a black sweater under his jacket. Canada's eye flickered open and he slowly sat up and starred at Russia.

"My stomach kills…" Canada moaned. He must have disregarded what he just put America through, or just forgot. Russia sat on the bedside.

"Take off your clothes," Russia demanded. Canada felt sweat drip down his face. He felt himself shake.

"W-What?" Canada mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright pink. Russia tossed Canada America's bomber jacket. Canada looked at Russia, puzzled.

"If you want them to think you're America we will need to change your appearance," Russia told him. Canada sighed in relief. He ripped off his maple sweatshirt and his red shirt under it. Russia gave Canada a white T-shirt and Canada put it on. He put on America's bomber jacket though it was quite large on Canada. He looked at himself in a mirror placed on the dresser. He looked like America, naturally they were twins, but something was off.

"My eye and hair isn't like America's, they won't believe me," Canada complained. Russia pulled a chair into front of the mirror and Canada sat down in it. Russia grabbed a bottle of hair gel and hair spray. He ran his fingers through Canada's hair and tried to give him America's bangs. He tried to get his curl sticking out of his head to go away but it kept popping out.

"They never really noticed before so why would it matter?" Russia asked slightly irritated.

"Because they are looking for us this time, so they are well aware what we look like," Canada responded. A little voice in Canada's head told him to snap out of it, but Canada simply ignored it. He shivered as Russia ran his fingers through Canada's lush hair. Russia managed to get the piece of hair sticking out of America's head to appear on Canada and he did a pretty close job on his bangs. Canada did make a convincing America, despite his bandage over his eye and that fact that his eyes were violet, not blue. Canada also had to clip down his curl so it made it more obvious. America was also a bit shorter then Canada so there was a slight difference and Canada was skinner but he doubted they would notice with America's giant jacket on.

"That's pretty good, ja?" Russia asked Canada. Canada sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He only saw a monster wearing a mask.

"Oui," Canada responded back. Russia gave Canada a warm smile, but a cold look. Russia wrapped his arms around Canada and kissed Canada on the forehead. Russia felt Canada tremble against him, he felt Canada's fear and hatred and somehow his cold heart enjoyed it. Russia's dark self was well aware of his sweeter self though his regular self wasn't aware of Russia's darker side. Russia knew Canada was growing two sides now. It was only a matter of time before Canada's dark side surpassed his sweet self. Then, Russia and Canada would show this horrible world what they were made of. Not maple sweets and vodka treats, but bloody hockey sticks and metal pipes, not sweet family moments and peaceful countries, but traitors and wars, that's what the world will be made of, and what it is made of. Russia sat on the bed and cradled Canada. Canada squirmed a bit and whimpered.

"Russia! S-Stop!" Canada screamed. He was awake. Not awake like after sleep, but awake as Canada snapped out of it. Russia cupped his hand over Canada's mouth. Canada continued to scream and yell. He kicked his legs around and tried to punch Russia. Russia pushed Canada across the bed. Canada had his hands crossed in an 'x' and Russia held him down, still having one hand cupped over Canada's mouth. Canada's muffled scream was killing Russia. Russia took off his hand and Canada gave an ear killing scream. "America! France! England!"

Russia knew America could hear Canada from his room. Canada was usually so quiet, so his scream was so loud it could kill you if he tried hard enough. Russia reached under one of the pillows and pulled out an injection needle. He stuck it into Canada's arms and Canada stopped screaming. Russia pulled out the needle and tossed it on the floor. "So… Sleepy…" Canada moaned. Russia cradled him again.

"Shh…" Russia hushed. Canada fell asleep and almost appeared to look dead in Russia's arms. Russia hummed a melody and placed Canada on the bed. Russia sang to Canada.

"_It starts with pain, followed by hate, fueled by the endless questions no one can answer. A stain covers your heart and tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer. Now I don't believe men are born to be killers. I don't believe the world can't be saved. How did you get here and when did it start? An innocent child with a thorn in his heart. What kind of world do we live in? Where love is divided by hate. Losing control of our feelings, we must all be dreaming this life away. In a world so cold…"_

Russia awoke. He stared at Canada. What have he done? How can he be so cruel to the ones he loves? He didn't want to be a monster, but it just happens. Canada was dying before his eyes. Canada's sweet heart and warm smile was fading away and it was all Russia's fault. Russia pushed his hand against Canada's cheek. He knew they were both dying.

They were broken dolls. At least they would be broken together, die together. That's what would be the right thing to do, right?

"какой холодный мир," (_What a cold world,) _Russia said softly letting tears roll down his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

After picking up China in Poland, Prussia, Hungary, Germany, and England headed to Russia's house. England felt his heart race. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. They all knew that Russia meant business; they just didn't know what he was going to do. They had weapons just in case but hoped they wouldn't have to use them. Hungary had her frying pan, Germany had his whip, Prussia had a revolver, England had a dagger and a small pistol, and China had a dagger as well.

"I don't like this, aru. Russia is acting weird. I know he is violent but hasn't got like this since the Soviet Union was around, aru," China told them. Germany, who was driving, grunted at China's comment. They all had darker sides but they all knew how to strain themselves.

"I hope Ita is alright! I'll kill that bastard if there is one mark on my little Italy!" Hungary said gripping onto her frying pan with fire in her eyes. England looked out the window, brooding on his own. He saw his reflection. His face was so sad. Prussia has tapping his foot rapidly, he was extremely nervous and couldn't explain why he felt so anxious. Hungary looked over and Prussia. "You alright?"

"I don't know. The awesome me shouldn't be so anxious but I feel so unsettled. I can't explain why I feel so weird," Prussia mumbled.

"Is it because of…" Germany tried to say.

"No," Prussia cut Germany off. He stopped tapping his foot. "It can't be, I mean. Canada just can't be it. It is because of that ass Russia, it's what he'd done."

Germany shrugged. England looked at Prussia and he knew Prussia was scared for Canada, even though he didn't want to admit it. How could he, Canada did betray him. The car pulled into Russia's driveway. Russia had the biggest house out of all of them. They got out of the car and looked at the giant creepy house. England got out last, feeling chills go up and down his spine. Germany knocked on the door. Hungary followed behind Germany followed by Prussia, China, and England.

"What are you doing?" Prussia whispered. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"You're just going to knock on the door and be like 'Oh hi, can you give back our friends who you've been beating to death pretty please? No hard feelings!' and hope for the best?" Prussia asked sarcastically. Germany rolled his eyes and Hungary chuckled a bit.

"I rather not start world war three, thank you very much. We should just talk to first." Germany explained. The door creaked open, Hungary gripped her frying pan and Prussia readied his revolver. The door swung open. Ukraine stood there with a pitchfork, shaking. She looked like she was about to cry. Hungary lowered her frying pan.

"Ukraine what are you doing?" Hungary asked.

"Little brother wanted me to help him; b-but I can't hurt anyone! I don't want to!" she sobbed. Hungary made her way in front of Germany. She put her hand on Ukraine's shoulder.

"Where is Russia? We don't want to fight him but we really need our friends back. Please Ukraine? We could use a head start," Hungary asked Ukraine nicely. Ukraine nodded her head and stepped aside. They all entered the house and stood close together.

"He is downstairs in his secret part of the house," Ukraine mumbled. She stepped forward and a panel in the floor went down, like when step on a trigger to a trap door. The floor opened under Hungary, China, Prussia, Germany, and England and they fell.

"WHAT THE FU…" Prussia attempted to yell. They fell unaware of where they were falling.

"I'm sorry Hungary!" Ukraine yelled to them sobbing, and she ran off. They could still hear the bounce of her knockers as she ran off.

After falling, and screaming, for about a minute they hit the ground. Conveniently, someone had placed a mattress where they landed. The landing still hurt a bit, and they found it rude how Russia put the mattress there to say that they were idiots.

"That bastard," Prussia moaned rubbing his butt. They all stood up.

"We are just lucky he actually put something soft there, aru." China told them, standing up slowly. They all started down the dark hall. Water dripped from the ceiling, the sound of the water hitting the floor echoed throughout the hall. The walls were some sort of metal or titanium. Germany pressed his hand against the wall, it was ice cold. They saw their first door and Hungary slowly opened it. It was empty and the walls were cement.

"If anyone were locked in this room, you couldn't hear the screams if you were right out the door." Hungary said. England felt colder when Hungary mentioned that. He could only become more worried. They closed the door of the room and headed down the hall. At the end of the hall, there were two different paths to go through.

"Looks like we are splitting up," Germany said. "I have an idea for who is going with who. Pick a number in your head,"

Everyone nodded their heads when they thought of their numbers. "If you picked an odd number come with me, anyone with an even number go the left door." Germany told them.

The teams turned up to be Hungary, Germany, and China and Prussia and England. England and Prussia groaned.

"Why the hell do I have to go with this wanker?" England complained. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not awesome. Come on bruder! Let me go with you and Hungary! China and England can go together," Prussia complained. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out like a child.

"It makes sense anyway, we will go get Japan and Italy, and you get France, Canada, and America. If you ever get in trouble just call for one of use, you have weapons to defend yourselves." Germany told them.

"Belarus may be wandering the halls if she is helping Russia, so be careful," Hungary told all of them twirling her frying pan. They all nodded and headed their ways.

* * *

"You're a wanker,"

"You're so not awesome,"

"Wanker!"

"Un-Awesome!"

"Git!"  
"Bushy brows!"

England and Prussia couldn't keep their mouths shut; all they did was nag at each other and complain at each other. It didn't help that their voices echoed throughout the halls. England was just about ready to beat the total crap out of Prussia.

"Alright, alright! Whatever, now shut up or we will get caught." England told Prussia. Prussia shrugged and shut up. They continued down the hall. There were tons of doors, but none of them looked to important or didn't appear relevant enough to look in. Prussia wanted to open all the doors, but apparently according to England they didn't have the time for it.

"When will we find Birdie and France and whoever else and get the hell out of this place?" Prussia moaned. He was bored.

"Birdie?" England questioned. Prussia chuckled.

"My nickname for Canada, its cute isn't it?" Prussia chuckled. He blushed at the thought at Canada. England rolled his eyes. They heard a scream of some sort and quickly turned their heads. The started to run down the halls, feeling their hearts pound through their chest. They didn't think about how tired they felt, they just ran until they saw a wall painted in blood. They stopped and turned their heads to see America laid against the door, bleeding. England's eyes widened.

"AMERICA!" England screamed. He grabbed America and hugged him. He pressed his ear against America's chest. "He still has a heartbeat,"

"Oh shit," Prussia said. England and Prussia tried to pick America, and he seemed lighter than usual. England had America's head and Prussia had his feet. Prussia tilted his head and looked at the door. "OH DOUBLE SHIT," Prussia yelled dropping America's feet. England carefully placed America down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" England yelled at him. Prussia started to tremble and pointed at the wall. England turned his head and felt his body go cold. The wall near the door was a window. England didn't notice it before because it was dosed in blood. He saw France through the window; he was leaning against a wall bleeding. England opened the door up and ran to France. "FRANCIS!"

France slowly opened his eyes and saw England's face. England started to cry. "A-Angleterre?" France moaned.

England nodded his head and hugged France. "Thank god you're alright you frog!" England cried. France attempted to stand up and England let France put an arm around him. "Are you bleeding? You have blood covering your face and clothes."

"No, it's old dried blood. I'm fine now." France coughed. France limped a bit, but he could walk. England lead France outside and once he exited to room, Prussia helped France up and England ran over to America.

"Nice to see you again France," Prussia said. France smiled at Prussia and they gave each other a fist pump. France looked at America, but something was so off about him. England tried to remove the bandage around America's left eye and America's hand flung up and grabbed England's wrist causing him to jolt. America opened his eyes (or one eye.)

"A-America?" England stuttered. America moaned and pressed his hand against his head.

"Am I dead?" He asked. England felt tears go down his eyes.

"No! No, you're alright America! We are here to rescue you," England told him. England tried to help America up, but America got up fine. England backed off. Did America get taller?

"You're bleeding America," Prussia stated. America looked over at Prussia and blushed. He clenched his fist. Prussia got that same off feeling as France.

"I'm fine, just a cut." He snapped. He headed down the hall. England quickly followed and Prussia slowly trailed behind with France.

"Just a cut? That wall is dosed in blood!" Prussia yelled to him. America ignored him and kept walking. France looked at Prussia straight in the eye.

"You got that off feeling to?" France whispered to him. Prussia nodded his head.

"Something isn't right about America," Prussia whispered back to him. Prussia continued to carry France on his shoulder and followed the two. England tried to get America's attention, but America didn't seem to want it.

"Where are we going?" England asked. America looked down at England with such a grimacing stare. England felt chills go up his spine.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" America asked. England raised an eyebrow. England thought to himself for a moment and let France and Prussia catch up.

"I don't think so," England answered awkwardly. America turned around and headed down the hall again. Prussia looked at America inch by inch to see if there was anything peculiar or off about him, rather than his sudden change in personality. Then Prussia noticed his voice was a bit softer than usual.

"Canada!" Prussia yelled. America felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He trembled a bit.

"H-Huh?" America stuttered out. Prussia stepped forward slightly.

"We are forgetting Canada, duh! That's where you're taking us, right? We can't forget Birdie!" Prussia yelled to him, smiling cockily. America sighed and blushed a bit. America nodded his head.

"Yeah… Let's not forget Canada or anything," America said softly. They kept going down the hall. France looked at Prussia, whom was still helping him walk. England trailed behind America, and he did appear scared of him at the moment. France and Prussia both knew in their gut that something was off, but they couldn't explain it.

* * *

"Look a medical room!" France yelled out. They had been walking down the creepy metallic hallway for about ten minutes, looking for something to help heal America and France, and to find Canada. There was a door with a red cross on it, which was usually the symbol for any medical center. Prussia opened the door and sure enough the room was stocked with medicines and medical supplies. He helped France into the room, and looked back at America.

"Why don't you come here to get some new bandages?" Prussia asked America. America nodded his head no and leaned against the wall.

"I'll be fine, thanks dude," America told Prussia. Prussia shrugged and closed the door behind him. America glared at England. "Let's head down the hall a bit further,"

England nodded his head and America headed down. They found themselves at a dead end. England stepped in front of America and looked at the wall. Across the wall at the end of the hall was written 'Sorry' in red blood. England started to shake and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" England said shaking. He heard a gun cock and felt something press against his head. England turned his head slightly to look in America's face. He finally knew what was so off about America, he didn't notice it because of the bandage around his left eye. America had a violet eye. "C-Canada…"

"So you finally notice," Canada said darkly. He used his other hand at ran his fingers through his hair in order to get his hair back to its normal look. He removed the hair clip from his hair to get his curl to stick out of hair. England backed up against the wall and Canada stuck the gun in England's face. England felt his heart beat and could feel goose bumps across his pale skin.

"C-Canada… Why? Don't do this…" England cried. Tears ran down his eyes. Canada gave a grimacing smile and chuckled a bit. England felt himself tense up.

"Sorry," Canada said as his finger trembled on the trigger. England closed his eyes, maybe it would be quick. Canada didn't know to smile or cry.


	7. Chapter 7: Drown

**Chapter 7: Drown**

Russia burst into America's 'room' dark look on his face. America looked up at him and smirked. "I'm guessing they are kicking your ass pretty well?" America said, giving a dry chuckle.

Russia untied America's hands and grabbed them swiftly. America raised an eyebrow. Russia retied them so they'd be in front on America and he released America from his chair and picked him up. America grunted and started to kick Russia.

"Let go of me you commie bastard!" America yelled. Russia shoved a cloth into America's mouth. He couldn't spit it out. He quietly opened the door and stepped out carrying America who was still kicking to be free on Russia's grip. Russia ran swiftly down the hall to a room with a metallic door. He opened it and walked in, locking the door behind him. America saw a huge tank of water with a chair dangled over it.

_Is he going to drown me?_ America thought to himself. He looked around the room. There was a huge white screen on the wall and the chair was faced it. There was a projector so he assumed Russia was going to show him a movie or something. Russia climbed a small latter and placed America in the chair, strapping him in. America was still kicking. Russia removed the cloth from America's mouth.

"What the hell is this?" America groaned with a dark expression. Russia chuckled. Russia went to what looked like a crate and pulled out some sort of doll. America squinted his eyes, he was still wearing Canada's glasses and they weren't as good prescription as his. It looked like a doll from when he was a kid. It was a solider doll that England made for him. America's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that?"

Russia smiled. "This is yours, da?" Russia asked with a cocky smile. America was slightly puzzled.

"Well yeah! That's mine so put it back!" America yelled at him. Russia tossed the doll in the air a caught it like a ball. America slide forward in his chair, not wanting Russia to ruin his precious solider.

"Why is this so important to you?" Russia asked glaring at America. America gave a serious look upon his face as he struggled to get out of his prison chair. Russia smiled. "Ah, that's right, England made it. Tell me, how does it feel to ruin England's life by leaving him? Was your independence worth it?"

America stopped shaking and struggling and stared at Russia feeling dumbfounded. "What? I didn't ruin his life! We all want freedom and our rights! England had plenty of other colonies, like Canada!"

Russia raised his eyebrow and chuckled. He dropped the doll into the tank and it slowly sank down into the bottom. America watched it sink to the bottom, feeling hot blood flow through his body. Why was he so upset?

"But he neglected most of his colonies because he thought you were his new world, his chance to be someone to someone else, to not be the 'Black Sheep of Europe,'" Russia told him. He pressed a button on his projector and there was a picture of a painting looked like it was painting for the American Revolution. America's eyes widened.

"It… It's a painting…" He mumbled. Russia went over to a switch board and pulled a swift. America heard some sound of a turret or a wheel spinning. He looked up, and the chair was being dangled by a rope which was connected by a spinning wheel. America was quickly dropped into the water still trapped in the chair.

He was drowning. America struggled to get out. He could still see the horrible, sad slideshow of the America Revolution. America's chair was lifted from the water. He coughed out water and gasped for breath. He felt cold from the ice water.

The slideshow kept going. With the mixture of the cold water and the horrible memories of his revolution, it was messing with America's head, he felt guilty and his head throbbed.

"See what you do? You call yourself a hero? You left someone who truly cared for you! And after, your brother declared independence and left England because he thought he could be free to! England was all alone, kind of like how your brother is!" Russia yelled at him. He flipped the switch again and America was dunked into the ice cold water. He held his breath, and his body was becoming numb all over. He closed his eyes, but he wanted to peak so badly at the slideshow. He was pulled back up to find a sight he never wanted to see.

It was that _gun. _Russia was holding that gun that made him cry or make him become depressed. America didn't understand his own logic, he became independent, he earned it, so why was so upset of seeing these pictures and items that made him remember? That damn gun. Russia raised it up and pulled the trigger so the bullet hit the ceiling. America wished he could cover his ears. He never wanted to hear that damn gun ever again.

"Prussia, England, Germany, Hungary, and China are here. Looks likes Canada has found them first. There is no way England will make it out while Canada isn't awake fully." Russia laughed. America's body shook and his eyes widened. He stopped trying to escape. His body felt so weak and cold.

Russia repeatedly dunked America into the ice cold tank, yelling at America about Canada and England. The slideshow kept going. America felt like his eyes were frozen open, so he couldn't look away from the images. He lost his breath from being dunked so many times. He coughed and didn't dare to speak, for it may be his last word. America had a strange feeling inside of him.

Was it fear? No, he wasn't afraid. Was it hatred? He really hated Russia at the moment. Was it betrayal? Yes, it was. Canada was fighting for the enemy and America was being put in a position where he ruined a country's life. Did he?

America felt like his memories were fading away. He felt his emotions shift. _Don't let him brain wash you! You have to be a hero!_ America thought to himself. _You represent the United States of America. Your name is Alfred F. Jones! You have fifty states, and you're a hero! You have to remember! Remember! For England! Iggy? Iggy! For Iggy! _America thought to himself.

He blacked out, he didn't understand it but all he could think about was England. He thought about how sorry he was.

* * *

Canada lifted his hands up as Prussia held a gun to his head. England was taking deep breaths; Canada nearly shot him in his head. Prussia ran out when he heard a gunshot, but it wasn't from them. Prussia didn't want to shoot Canada, but he couldn't let Canada shoot England! Canada slowly turned around and dropped his gun. Prussia grabbed Canada's gun and unloaded it. England got up, with a dumbfounded look on his face. Canada looked down at the ground. He threw off America's jacket and it landed on England.

"Go ahead, shoot me Prussia," Canada said without fear. He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of a gun. Instead he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes. That albino was hugging him, looking like he was crying. "Prussia?"

"Don't ever scare us like that again Birdie!" Prussia sobbed squeezing Canada. Canada was confused, he scared them? England wrapped America's jacket around him.

"I-I d-don't understand…" Canada said softly. Prussia kept squeezing Canada. Canada slowly put his hands around Prussia. Prussia was so warm…

"Why would you leave? Why would you leave us Matthew!? We were so scared for you! We thought he beat you to death!" Prussia cried. Canada felt tears roll down his eyes.

"Canada, let's go home please. You didn't have to do this Matthew," England sobbed. Matthew let go of Prussia and Prussia let go of him. Canada frowned.

"Why would you want me back? I nearly destroyed your whole world. I impersonated someone who you're looking for and almost put a bullet in England's face. I am working for Russia and am just killing all of you guys," Canada cried. Prussia held Canada's face, looking into his sad eyes. England smiled at Canada, maybe he was going to be saved. Canada put his hands on Prussia's neck. Prussia slowly pushed Canada for a kiss.

Canada put a gun to Prussia's head. England stepped backwards and shook. Prussia stopped moving and his eyes widened. Prussia felt around his waist band and his gun was missing.

"Canada?" Prussia mumbled in fear. Canada pressed his cheek near Prussia's ear.

"Shh…" Canada hushed. "Russia is always watching, don't worry Prussia, alright?"

England pulled out his dagger and pointed it at Canada. Canada had a tear roll down his eye. Canada didn't shoot Prussia; instead he grabbed Prussia's neck and ripped something off it. In Canada's hands was a small device or some sort.

"Isn't that they thing you used to shock Prussia?" England asked. Canada nodded his head. Sweat trickled down his forehead and Canada backed up further, still holding the gun.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. The object lite up and Canada was being shocked by electricity as he held it. He was saving them.

"CANADA!" Prussia screamed trying to run towards him. England grabbed onto Prussia.

"You idiot!" He yelled, squeezing Prussia so he wouldn't touch Canada. "Do you want to be electrocuted?"

Prussia watched as Canada screamed in pain. Canada dropped the device and raised his gun and shot a pipe, and smoke filled the room. Prussia and England coughed. England used America's jacket to block out the smoke. Prussia saw the gun slide to his feet and he picked it up.

"Get America and France and leave! Don't look back!" Canada yelled. Prussia couldn't see Canada anywhere, and the smoke only got worse. England and Prussia quickly ran down the hall to the medical room. They shut the door tightly and gasped for air. France, who was sitting on a chair fiddling with bandages that they wrapped around him, looked at them with a perplexed look on his face.

France sat up slowly and grabbed the crutched he had found. "What ze hell happened back there?" He asked getting over to them. The crutches made a clanking noise every time they hit the ground. France looked around. "Where's America?"

"It was C-Canada," England said trying to catch his breath. That smoke from the pipe wasn't good to breathe in. Prussia coughed and felt the back of his neck. So Canada was helping them?

"Canada!" France yelled and he jolted. He went over to the door and tried to pry it open. Prussia pulled him away from the door. "We have to go back and get him then!" Prussia nodded his head no, and France had an offended look on his face.

"Why ze hell not?!" He screamed at them.

"Outside is a smoke bomb of death. We have to wait for the smoke to clear out first," England told France. France only became more agitated. Prussia put his hand on France's shoulder.

"He is trying to help us, but he is messed up in his head. Russia like hypnotized him or something!" Prussia told France. France leaned against the wall and sat down. He leant his head onto the walls and rubbed his temples.

"So we are going to sit here to whatever poison or something clears up while Canada and America are getting their asses handed to them?" France asked with an agitated tone. England and Prussia simply nodded. England sat down and Prussia leaned against the wall.

They all were very tired, and it seemed that they were only there for two hours despite all that's already happened. England closed his eyes and tried to rest. He could only worry for America and Canada, and Japan and Italy to because he didn't know if the others had found them yet. He only grew more worried by the minute.

What Prussia didn't understand was why Canada didn't shoot him. He could of the first time just shot England in the face and him, but instead he surrendered. Canada could of blew Prussia brains out, but instead he ripped off that weird chip and was almost was electrocuted to death. He could have came with Prussia and England, yet he ran off like he was in shame. Why wouldn't Canada stay? Was their more to this twisted story then Prussia had thought? No, Prussia thought banging his fist against a wall. Canada was being used as a puppet by that commie asshole, and he was only helping him to save them.

Right?

"Canada…" Prussia mumbled.

* * *

China, Hungary, and Germany felt their feet ache from walking for so long, and the floor was rock solid and cold, that and they were walking forever not finding any sign of anyone. It was torturing Germany not finding Italy.

Hungary and China peaked into a room and Germany stayed out watching the door. He could only think of Italy and Japan. He wished for that young boy to help him. He did help Germany before, so maybe he'd help Germany again.

_Please…_ He thought, leaning against a wall. _Please help me…_

The lights flickered. Germany tilted his head up. He looked down the hall and saw that little boy, standing down there. He stared at him, confused. He didn't think begging in his mind would work. Was he interconnected to the boy? Was this boy some sort of guardian angel? Or was Germany just going mad? Hungary and China came back.

"We didn't find anything, where do we head now?" Hungary asked. They didn't seem to notice the boy. He wanted to ask that blonde and blue haired kid questions, but Germany didn't want to seem crazy talking to someone who wasn't there. Germany headed down the hall following the boy, who walked off not looking at Germany or speaking to him.

"T-This way…" Germany mumbled. China and Hungary looked and each other and shrugged, not questioning Germany. Germany followed that boy, watching his cape fly as he walked and his strange pirate shape hat bounce on his head. He was illuminating and sparkly glow came off him. He followed him making all turns and difficult twist. Hungary and China thought Germany was acting strange and seeming to know where to turn.

Every turn, the halls became darker and darker. Hungary and China tensed up more. Germany didn't seem to notice and wanted to concentrate on the boy. Hungary gripped her frying pan tightly and China got ready his dagger. The boy all of a sudden disappeared and Germany stopped walking. It was close to pitch black in the hallway.

Germany ran his fingers against the wall, looking for a light switch. He felt with a bump in the wall and flicked it and the room lite up. Hungary gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. Germany slowly turned around. Belarus stood there with two knives in her hands and her arms crossed. She was leaning against a window, and through the window was Italy and Japan strapped to chairs. They were blindfolded. Germany tensed up and pulled out his whip.

"Belarus, let us through we are here! We need Italy and Japan back!" Germany demanded. Belarus tossed her knife in the air and caught it by its handle.

"No, big brother said I can't let anyone take his prisoners so I'll do what he pleases so then we can married!" she screamed. Hungary slowly took a step forward.

"Belarus… We don't want trouble; please just give us back our friends…" Hungary pleaded. Belarus rolled her eyes and flashed out her knives. They backed up. Germany cracked his whip trying to scare Belarus. She didn't even flinch.

"Over my dead body!" She screamed. Looks China, Germany, and Hungary would have to fight Belarus if they wanted Italy and Japan back. Germany was ready to kill her.


End file.
